fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Kusanagi
Joe Kusanagi (草薙 条, Kusanagi Jō) is the hero character in Aggressors of Dark Kombat. Story Joe Kusanagi, the arrogant street fighter known as the "Red Panther from Honmoku", is famous for being the strongest brawler in Kanto, the eastern area of Japan. While still a child, he promissed Kisarah Westfield that he would make her his girlfriend after saving her from bullies, a promisse he seems to be embarrased of. He's also the leader of his own gang, named Kanto's Force and composed of 2000 men. Bored with the weak fighters in his area who can't give him a challenge, Joe hears rumors about strong warriors to the west and travels to Kansai accompanied by his friend Katsuo to confirm them. If not true, Joe would be able to claim himself the strongest fighter in Japan. While looking for a good opponent, Joe met Goh Kidokoro, who was waiting to challenge Joe for his reputation of being "the strongest". He and Goh recognized each other as worth rivals and friends after the best fight they ever had. Joe was chased in his travels by Kisarah, who wanted for him to fulfill his promise and felt Goh ruined their romantic mood. After kidding about not recognizing her, Joe accepted to make her his girlfriend. Game Appearances * Aggressors of Dark Kombat - Playable * Days of Memories (second title) - in-text cameo in Kisarah's story * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Cameo in one of Kisarah's Jealousy Bomber moves, storyline and in her ending. Kisarah is looking for Joe, who went missing in order to invade Goodman's WAREZ base with his gang. * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Cameo in the Japan High School stage, acting as a judge alongside Katsuo. * ADK World - Cameo in Cafe de ADK and ADK Dome (Kisarah's ending) * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS - in-text cameo in the card Moronic Mix-Up. Trivia * Joe is also called "Jo" in-game, mostly because of the kanji in his japanese name. * in Agressors of Dark Kombat, Kisarah's Jealousy Bomber features her kissing another guy as a jab towards Joe. in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, Joe is the one who is kissed, as the two became a couple. * His friend Katsuo, who appears in some of his special moves and ending, also made cameo appearances alongside Joe. It's rumored he's actually his brother * Joe was planned to appear in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, but the idea was scrapped because the name "Kusanagi" was already covered by Kyo. In a Q&A with the development staff on the NBC official site, they answered that "the relationship with (Joe and) Kyo Kusanagi is unknown", despite having the same surname. Galery Agressors of Dark Kombat Game0601111215.png|Joe & Katsuo's sketches Super kisarah.gif|Kisarah's GANGAN special attack Super joe.gif|Joe's GANGAN special attack Joeembarrased.png|Joe embarassed for his promise Joe.gif|Joe Kusanagi Katsuo.png|Katsuo in Joe's ending Gfs 88091 1 14.jpg|Joe in the game's opening Aggressors of Dark Kombat.jpg|Artwork for ADK Tamashii 5c2b4e53e6b1740751e84f10647c604b.png|Agressors of Dark Kombat's cover Other Appearances/Cameos Katsuosheencard.png|Katsuo's cameo in Card Fighters Clash DS, attacking Sheen Genus. Joe-kusanagi-warp.gif|Joe's appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Kisa-super2.gif|Kisarah's special attack in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Joekisarahworld.png|Joe's cameo in ADK World File:Dfjdhg.png|Joe in Kisarah's ending from ADK World Joekof02.png|Joe and Katsuo's cameo in KOF2002:UM Category:Male Category:Student Category:Japanese Category:Human Category:Aggressors of Dark Kombat